Przyjaciel
by Amaterana
Summary: Przemyślenia Megatrona na temat swojego życia i wojny.


Kiedyś miałem wszystko. Uwielbienie tłumów, chwałę, towarzyszy...

Teraz chciałbym mieć tylko przyjaciela. Mógłby być to nawet człowiek. Byle był i porozmawiał ze mną bez żadnych ukrytych intencji. To nie są duże wymagania.

Już kiedyś fortuna się do mnie uśmiechnęła i go znalazłem. Eony temu, gdy arena Kaonu była nienaruszona, a widzowie krzyczeli z zachwytu nad moja mocą. Wciąż pamiętam nasze długie rozmowy, choć zdawałoby się, że nie mamy wspólnych tematów do ich prowadzenia. On był nieśmiałym archiwistą, nie wychylającym nosa poza bibliotekę. Ja zaś byłem gladiatorem, najlepszym z najlepszych. A mimo to dogadywaliśmy się.

Nim się obejrzałem, spędzałem więcej czasu pośród iakońskich danych niż na treningach. Z perspektywy czasu uważam, że były to najszczęśliwsze chwile mojego życia. Cichy głos przyjaciela, niewiele głośniejszy od szumu pracujących maszyn, koił moje zszargane walkami nerwy. Jego błękitne oczy często błyszczały z ekscytacji podczas dysput o polityce, społeczeństwie i wartościach. Wiele naszych poglądów było ze sobą zbieżnych. Obaj martwiliśmy się korupcją wśród elit, podziałami między robotami, ale też i śmialiśmy z różnych rzeczy. Z moim przyjacielem nawet stary akumulator wydawał się zabawny! Żałuję, że to wszystko porzuciłem.

W przeciwieństwie do Oriona, bo tak się nazywał mój przyjaciel, chciałem działać i, jak prawdziwy wojownik, walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Orion miał inne podejście do tej sprawy. Dużo bardziej pokojowe. Nie chciał rozlewu energonu. To nas poróżniło. Rozstaliśmy się w gniewie, wśród sypiących się iskier i krzyków. On próbował mnie do siebie przekonać, ja tylko wyśmiałem jego wyidealizowaną wizję. A może aż wyśmiałem?

Niedługo potem wybuchła wojna, która doszczętnie zniszczyła naszą ukochaną planetę. Transformery walczyły ze sobą. Wielu już więcej nie podniosło się z ziemi. Ale nie ustępowałem. Orion też. Z najbliższego mi robota przemienił się w przywódcę przeciwnej moim poczynaniom strony. Zaczął być wtedy nazywany Optimusem Primem.

Wielokrotnie widziałem się z moim przyjacielem podczas starć. Za każdym razem, gdy nasze miecze się stykały, widziałem w jego oczach z trudem skrywany ból. Nie chciał ze mną walczyć, ale musiał, żeby mnie powstrzymać. W końcu sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać, lecz ku mojemu zaskoczeniu nie załamał się. Po prostu się zmienił. Stał się bardziej pewny siebie i waleczny. Nieźle przewidywał moje ruchy swoim błyskotliwym umysłem i umiejętnie dowodził Autobotami. Wtedy przestałem w nim widzieć przyjaciela-Oriona, a ujrzałem wroga-Optimusa Prime'a. Nie musiałem się już powstrzymywać.

Wojna toczyła się swoim rytmem. W pewnej chwili zaczęliśmy walczyć na ludzkiej planecie, Ziemi. Co Prime w nich widział, nie wiedziałem. Ludzie nie byli ani silni, ani przesadnie inteligentni. Nie mieli żadnej wartości dla takiej rasy jak moja. A jednak Optimus ich bronił. Więc postanowiłem ich zniszczyć. Chciałem znów zobaczyć w tych błękitnych oczach żar, który pojawiał się w czasie gwałtownych dyskusji. Nie miało znaczenia, czy byłby to płomień furii czy entuzjazmu. Podświadomie chyba chciałem zobaczyć chociaż przebłysk dawnego Oriona. By jakoś stłumić odczuwaną pustkę po utracie przyjaciela.

Koniec wojny nadszedł niespodziewanie. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem. W każdym razie nie tego. Nie sądziłem, że kilka prostych słów rozwiązujących moją frakcję i oświadczenie, że nie chcę już walczyć i niewolić, wystarczy. A jednak. Prime przyjął moją kapitulację bez słowa, ale kiedy wpatrywałem się w jego oczy, miałem złudne wrażenie, że patrzy na mnie Orion. I to w jakiś sposób mnie przekonało, że postąpiłem dobrze od wielu stuleci.

A teraz jestem sam. Nie mam już armii, ani statków, ani planów ataku. Jedynie Starscream od czasu do czasu wpada, by spróbować mnie nakłonić do powrotu na wojenną ścieżkę. Ale to niemożliwe. Jestem już zbyt zmęczony tym wszystkim. Zbyt zmęczony ciągłą walką o władzę i energon. Zbyt zmęczony dręczącymi wspomnieniami ze starych czasów, kiedy moim największym problemem było wygranie kolejnej walki, a drobne przyjemności cieszyły jak nigdy.

Przez ten czas, który minął od odejścia Oriona, zapomniałem, jak to jest być prawdziwie szczęśliwym, bez satysfakcji z czyjejś śmierci. Zapomniałem jak się uśmiechać bez złośliwości i jak po prostu żyć. Tak wiele odeszło wraz z tą przyjaźnią.

Przymknąłem oczy, wpatrując się większości martwą okolicę. Cybertron jeszcze w pełni się nie zregenerował i takie miejsca wciąż były na porządku dziennym. Nawet mi to odpowiadało. Teraz było wiadome wszem i wobec, czego byłem panem – niczego. Jedynie mogłem sobie samemu rozkazywać, ale nie zbzikowałem jeszcze do takiego stopnia.

Za mną ktoś stanął. Pewnie Starscream, znając życie. Nie miałem ani sił, ani ochoty z nim gadać, więc nie odwróciłem się, dalej siedząc na krawędzi urwiska. Nachodźca ciężko westchnął i na moim ramieniu spoczęła ręka. To chyba nie był Starscream, nawet on nie był na tyle głupi, by mnie dotykać.

Obcy poklepał mnie po barku, jakby chcąc dodać otuchy. Nikt tego nie robił, prócz Oriona. Skąd on brał na to odwagę pozostawało tajemnicą. Ale takie z pozoru nic nie znaczące klepnięcie dodawało mi odwagi przed walką na arenie. Zazwyczaj potem na twarzy mojego przyjaciela pojawiał się uśmiech, gdy życzył mi bezgłośnie powodzenia.

Nie spojrzałem na nieznajomego, który po pewnym czasie zabrał rękę i w ciszy usiadł obok. Nie przeszkadzał mi w rozmyślaniu, nie tak jak Starscream, więc nie widziałem powodu, by go przepędzać. Poza tym mogłem sobie do woli wyobrażać, że jest ze mną śmiejący się Orion i dopóki nie spojrzałbym na przybyłego, trwałbym w swojej iluzji. Kto mi zabroni?

\- Piękną mamy dziś noc, nie sądzisz, Megatronusie? - odezwał się w końcu Cybertrończyk. Miał bardzo znajomy, cichy głos.

Hm... może szaleństwo już do reszty mnie ogarnęło? Bo to nie mógł być akurat ten transformer. Czego Optimus Prime by tutaj szukał? I dlaczego nazwał mnie Megatronusem? Przecież już dawno zmieniłem swe imię i przywódca Autobotów doskonale je znał!

Nie zadałem jednak żadnego z tych pytań, brnąc dalej w swe złudzenia i udając, że siedzę sobie z przyjacielem w bibliotece i rozmawiamy o jakieś błahostce w stylu wyników walki na arenie.

\- Prawda, Orionie – skoro ja jestem teraz Megatronusem, to mój rozmówca może być Orionem!

\- Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli – powiedział Prime.

\- Od początku wojny – mruknąłem. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Daleko stąd – Autobot brzmiał dziwnie. Jakby coś go ściskało w gardle. - Bardzo daleko stąd.

\- Rozumiem. A przynajmniej ładnie tam było?

\- Wolę Cybertron – odparł wymijająco Optimus.

Zamilkliśmy, nie wiedząc, co dalej powiedzieć. Nie chcąc trafić na bagnisko na niegdyś pewnym gruncie. Tak więc siedzieliśmy razem w ciszy, wpatrując się w mrugające gwiazdy. Napięcie, które nam towarzyszyło od wielu lat, zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie spokój.

Chyba obaj szukaliśmy przyjaciela.


End file.
